The subject matter described herein relates to communication systems.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection. Conventional communication systems may include multiple cavities and communication connectors for mating with multiple pluggable modules.
Challenges often encountered in the design of the communication system involve assembly of the receptacle housing and the electrical connector to the circuit board. For example, the receptacle housing is typically press-fit mounted to the circuit board. However, it is difficult to provide electrical shielding around the electrical connector using the press-fit receptacle housing, unless the electrical connector is simultaneously press-fit to the circuit board with the receptacle housing. Some applications do not utilize press-fit electrical connectors or prefer to have the electrical connector pre-assembled to the circuit board prior to press-fitting the receptacle housing to the circuit board. In such systems, difficulties arise in providing shielding around the electrical connector, such as at or near the bottom of the electrical connector. For example, EMI shielding at the interface between the pluggable module and the electrical connector is difficult, such as requiring multiple pieces and multiple assembly steps. Additionally, it is difficult to provide clearance between the receptacle housing and the circuit board for the compliant pins to be properly positioned above the circuit board prior to the press-fitting operation
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system design that provides reliable EMI shielding at the mating interface between pluggable modules and the corresponding communication connectors within the receptacle housing.